1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical energy storage systems and, particularly, to an electrical energy storage system used in an electronic product acting as an electrical source.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrical energy storage system, such as batteries, includes, inter alia, a cathode, an anode, electrolyte, and an insulated separator. The insulated separator is generally arranged between the anode and the cathode, and separates the anode from the cathode so as to eliminate or reduce the chances of the anode and the cathode short circuiting. In a charge-discharge process of the battery, ions in the electrolyte migrate from the cathode to the anode and vice versa. As such, ions must pass through the insulated separator. Thus, ion migration in the electrolyte is mainly determined by the degree of saturation of the insulated separator with the electrolyte. The degree of saturation of the insulated separator may also affect the internal resistance of the storage systems.
What is needed, therefore, is an electrical energy storage system that includes an insulated separator promoting/having a good saturation with the electrolyte.